Inescapable You
by KlutzyBallerina
Summary: Fanfic of The Man who Cried. Lola meets a Mr. John Ford, and Lola and Susie have a place to stay. During her stay, she meets John Wayne, and tries to come to terms with her father's illness and the loss of her beloved Cesar. Read and Review please!
1. The Mansion

**Author's note: Okay so this is my first fanfic on this site! go me whooot! This is a fanfic for the movie "The Man who Cried". I made it because my friend kept bothering me about how the ending was sad. So, I tried to make this as historically correct as I could, but I had to make John Ford fat so that's not really correct. But yes John Ford and John Wayne really existed! ENJOY! and please be nice, meanies will make me not write anymore, and allytcbk will hurt you for it.**

Chapter 1

Susie stepped out of the hospital. Tears had just stopped streaming down her face as she walked across the street where Lola was.

Lola had already found a man to chat with. He looked like the men Lola was with in France: Rich, old, inescapably huge, and more than willing to take two young, beautiful girls into his home "free" of charge.

"Ah, Susie, I would like you to meet my new friend, John Ford. He has generously offered to take us in! Isn't that wonderful?" Lola smiled the same way she did the night Susie had met Cesar..

_I will __not__ think of him,_ Susie told herself, _He will be fine back in France. That is all I __need to think about._

She had told herself this every single night she was on the boat to America. She tried to convince herself that she did not leave him to be massacred since the last night they were together. She knew if she admitted to herself that he was gone, then there would never be a chance to walk the streets with a sound mind.

She looked at the dirty old man and smiled meekly. The smile seemed to turn on the sexually deprived male in front of her, and she knew she would be slightly uncomfortable sleeping in the same vacinity as him for a long time.

Her father's new family had offered her a place to stay, but she could tell it was purely to be polite. Quite frankly she couldn't blame them. If she had suddenly met her husband's long-lost daughter after that many years of being together…

The thought of her having a husband made her throat tighten.

Lola was staring at her oddly, and she realized she hadn't started to follow them down the road. She began to quicken her pace to catch up with them.

After about five minutes of listening to Mr. Ford and Lola flirt with each other, they came across a house that reminded her very much of its owner. It was the biggest house she had ever seen.

"Here we are, lovelies," Ford said, glancing back at Susie. "I would like to welcomeyou to my wonderful home"

Susie could practically see the money signs in Lola's eyes.

The trio walked through beautiful gardens with ponds and fountains everywhere beforethey got to a colossal three-story door.

Before any of them got close enough to attempt to open it, a very old man Susie guessed to be one of Ford's servants opened the door from inside. Ford paid no attention to the man holding open the door, so Susie tried to do the same.

She looked around the enormous house, and was amazed by the site of it. They were in a gigantic room, with tiled floors that looked like they were made of Gold. The walls were a creamy white color, with beautiful paintings she couldn't recognize the names of. There were four doors around the room: two on the left side, and two on the right. She looked up, and almost gasped at the height of the ceilings, which were at least four stories up. The only things in the middle of a room were a large replica of the Statue of David, and an extremely Large Black Grande Piano. There was an enormous Floral Decoration on top of it.

She looked ahead and saw a half-spiral golden double staircase, with White carpeting. Itreminded her of "Gone with the Wind", a movie she had seen. In between the two staircases was a large room, which she imagined was there for very large parties with the Queen or something of that sort.

"Susie, are you coming?" Lola was already half up the massive staircase.

Susie shook herself out of her daze and walked up the staircase with her friend. They walked up the staircase to the alarmingly obtuse hallway on the second story.

A look of confusion crossed Susie's face. She could tell there was more than one story, but she couldn't seem to spot the other massive staircases that were bound to be around to lead her to the other stories.

The flabbergastingly enormous man turned around to say something to the two women, but he was interrupted by a very western looking man.

"Excuse me, Coach, but I really need to speak to you about this film. I don't think being in the sequel of Gone with the Wind is a very good movie for me to play in. Do you think you could suggest me to a different direc-"

"John! It's good to see you! May I introduce you to my new housemates, Lola and Shirley. Ladies, this is one of my favorite actors I work with, John Wayne."

John smiled sheepishly at the two women in front of him. He tipped his hat and looked the two ladies over. One was rather homely in his eyes, too caked with make-up and drenched in hair bleach to make any notice of. The other was very shy looking. She had flowing Dark brown hair that went past her shoulders, and a small body frame. Overall, she was one of the most beautiful girls he had seen in a long time.

Susie couldn't stop staring at him either, but mostly because of the fact he looked like he just walked out of a cactus.

John was about to say something to her but was cut off by his repulsively large friend.

"Well, John, I think you are absolutely right! We must get to work on your new role immediately. Actually, as a matter of fact I have a manuscript of a new western film I've been working on!

"Ladies, I am very sorry but I must leave you! Lola, since you have the most bags, my butler, John Phillips, will escort you to your room. Sandra, I'm sure he will be more than happy to escort you next. I am very sorry for leaving you alone so soon and so close to supper time, but this is very important. See-ya!"

The ancient-looking butler made his way to them at an agonizingly slow pace. "Miss Lola, if you would give me your bags, I will carry them with me to your room. Your room is the best guest bedroom we have. Miss Susie-"

"Sir, You have seem to have a lot on your hands, why don't you just tell me where the room is, and I'll find it for myself?" Susie smiled at the old man.

Phillips grinned gratefully. "Very well miss. Your room is on the fourth floor. Take the right-hand staircase and take a half-right. Count four doors and take a left, take the next right, and it will be the fifth door to your left."

"Thank you very much Sir," Susie said, glad to be able to walk at a halfway normal rate. She watched her friend and the old man crawl their way to the left side of the hall, amazed that the man could carry both bags without falling over.

She began to make her way to the right hall and passed a good number of doors when she remembered she had no idea exactly where the right staircase actually _was_. She turned right, to find a bathroom and two kitchens. She went back and turned left to find apeculiar looking room with a champagne-glass tub. After numerous attempts at findingthe staircase, she finally decided to walk straight until she hit a wall. Oddly, that washow she found it. She wondered if it would've been quicker to go at the butler's snailpace instead.

She walked up and went through the same ordeal. The Butler had forgotten to mentionthe fact that there were actually two half-rights.

When she finally came to the only room the was unlocked (which she assumed meant itwas the one she was supposed to be in), she threw her suitcase down and sat in the chairthat was placed right next to the door. She figured it was most likely there because of the reason she needed so badly to sit in it.

Her room was the most gorgeous bedroom she had ever seen. The carpet was the samecolor as the walls had been downstairs. The walls were a light beige color with Goldtrim. There was a white vanity dresser on the other side of the room, and a full-sizemirror that was bigger than four of her combined. In between the mirror was a largewindow overlooking Ford's massive backyard, with a couch facing it. There was a king-size four poster bed with White curtains with gold trim around it, and a white down comforter.

Looking at the bed, she got up from the chair and lay down in it, fully intending to notget up for the next twelve hours. She looked up at the ceiling, and, for the first time sinceshe came to America, she thought about all the things that had happened. Seeing herFather for the first time in many years, meeting his new family, meeting a very curious-looking actor named John Wayne, and Cesar.

She fell asleep with the last thing in her mind of Cesar's tear-stained face.


	2. The Cowboy

Chapter 2 

"_Daddy! Where are you?" the little girl said as she was running through the fields that appeared unending. _

_"Right here, sweetie!" Her father said as he picked her up off the ground and started swinging her in his arms. The small child giggled as he started turning around in circles. They both got so dizzy they had to sit down, and he started tickling her until she was completely pink in the face. After they finally calmed down, he scooped the little girl in his arms and lay down, watching the stars with his beloved daughter._

_"Daddy?" The little girl said, turning her face towards his. "I love you Daddy." The child put her small hand on his nose and kissed his cheek._

_They stayed there in their blissful state for what seemed like hours. Then something happened, breaking the bubble of joy the child had produced._

_In an instant, the little girl's world was broken. Her vision went black. All she could hear was yelling. She could hear her father's voice, only it wasn't happy anymore, but full of anguish. She screamed in the Darkness for her father, but only heard the same pain-filled cries._

_"Daddy!" she screamed louder, even though she knew it was completely useless. She began to cry, knowing there was nothing she could do the way she was. Blind, and nothing but a little three-year-old girl, she was completely useless. The only thing she could do was scream._

_"Susie! Susie where are you? They're coming for you! Run Susie, run before they find you too!" The voice was not her fathers. Susie recognized the voice, and, instead of listening to it and running away, she followed it eagerly, wanting what she had lost back desperately._

_Suddenly, she could see. As soon as she could, however, she wished she had stayed blind._

_She was no longer a little girl anymore, but a grown woman again. Before her were the two men she loved the most, Cesar and her father. Only there was another man with them. A man she had grown to hate named, Dante Dominio. Only Dante was different than she remembered. His eyes had changed. A look of pure evil was on his face as he held knives to both men's throats._

_"Hello, Susie, aren't you happy to see me? I've brought both your men to you. Don't you want to see them?" As Susie began to run towards them, he began to laugh. "Do you really think I'm going to give you both of them? Life isn't that easy, Susie, especially for a dirty thing like you. Go on, Susie. Pick the man you don't want to see die right before your eyes."_

_Susie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about the most difficult decision she could ever make. She knew who she would choose now, if she never did before. Her voice quivered as she whispered the name "Cesar." She couldn't bear looking into her hurt father's eyes._

_Dante laughed again, and she realized he had no intention of letting either of them go. He laughed. "Well, maybe I'll kill him first then." He looked at her evily as he slowly slid the knife across Cesar's neck._

_She looked at him in shock. She watched as the love of her life died right before her eyes. She wanted to run to Cesar, but for some reason she couldn't even crawl to him._

_She collapsed on the floor screaming as she saw Dante slit her father's throat as well._

Susie woke up drenched in sweat. She had had the nightmare about her father before, but Dante and Cesar were a new edition to the already awful dream. It was bad enough with her father being in it. She hoped it wasn't going to be a recurring nightmare, she didn't know if she could bear seeing that happen to Cesar more than once.

She was taken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She stared at it, hoping it wasn't Mr. Ford at this hour. She got off the bed and began to slowly make her way to the door.

She opened the door to find Cactus-man standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry to bother you miss," John began, slightly awkward, probably because Susie was staring at him like he had Five heads. "but I'm staying here for a little bit to help my friend out, and, you see, your room is right across from mine, and I heard screaming and came to see if you were alright. So, um, _are_ you alright?" He fumbled with his cowboy hat in his hands.

Susie tried to smile. "Thank you, Mister Wayne, but I assure you I'm fine. No problems here." She looked him over. Despite the cowboy look, he was actually pretty attractive. Hey had light brown, slightly wavy hair, with a rugged yet charming look to him.

_Not bad for someone that looks like they just rounded up cattle_, she thought to herself.

.  
There was a slightly awkward pause. "Well, if you're okay then I'll just go to my room. It was nice talking to you miss." He gave her one last smile and went to his own room.

Susie closed the door. That man was certainly different from any other one she had met before. She laughed to herself at his awkward attempt to help her.

She was walking back to her bed to try to get more sleep when there was yet another soft knock on the door. She opened it to see the same cowboy with the same awkward smile on his face.

"Sorry for disturbing you again, Miss Shirley, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going along with me sometime to a place that's kind of special to me." He seemed to be fidgeting with his hat more than he did before.

Susie was a little taken aback by how soon he acted. He had just met her that day. However, she considered him harmless, and she needed to get away from her father's family and Lola for a little while.

"I would love to, Mr. Wayne." She said, forcing a smile on her face. He didn't repulse her in any way, but without Cesar with her she found it quite difficult to smile at anything these days.

"Thank you very much, ma'am. I'll take you there tomorrow night, if that's alright with you." Susie nodded once. "Well, I'll let you go back to sleep now, Miss Shirley, so sorry for bothering you again."

"Its fine." As he started to walk away again she spoke "Mister Wayne, I think it's important for you to know something first."

"And what is that ma'am?"

"My name isn't Shirley. It's actually Susie, you're friend had my name mistaken."

John smiled. "Then I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Susie. Goodnight."


	3. grr! wha?

**Here's chapter three! Sorry it's so short, but that was the only place I could stop without it getting super long I thought, and I would rather have a chapter that was too short than one being so long readers would lose interest. So, with that, here's chapter three!!**

**P.S- I've only had one reviewer out of all the chapters, and I know there are more of you out there, so I would appreciate reviews! **

**Chapter 3**

Susie walked out of her bedroom, thinking about Cesar.

It had been 3 months since she had seen him, and, instead of time healing her a little, it seemed to hurt more and more every day.

Every day she would walk and see couples holding hands or embracing. Couples would kiss each other, almost mockingly, right in front of her. They had no regard to the lonely people that would walk right passed them; they had no idea how it could have been them that were ripped away from each other. She hated every single one of them. What made them so special, that they could be with the one they loved and she could not? It wasn't just; it wasn't fair in the least. There was no logical reason that they could be together yet her and Cesar, whose love was purer than any of theirs, could not.

She dressed for the day in an angry state, throwing the dress from the other day on the floor angrily. She ripped open her suitcase, and threw everything across the room until she found her black dress. She figured since everything had been taken away from her, why not dress the part.

I won't see my father today. I know I'll make his state worse today. I'll see him when I have more of a sound mind, Susie thought, as she zipped her suitcase up a little too violently. She threw the door open and stormed down the hall, not even noticing John walking by.

"Woah, where's the fire miss?" he said as Susie stomped down the hall.

Susie was about to turn around and blow up on him and rant about how her life was a mess, but when she saw him her eyes softened. He didn't deserve to be yelled at; all he had done was be perfectly nice to her. It wasn't his fault that the girl across the hall from him had her life in complete shambles.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne, I was just thinking a little too hard, that's all." She didn't even bother to try to smile at him, she knew it was a lost cause.

"Oh, I see. Well, Miss Susie, I have to ask you. Are you still up for that date I asked you on, or do I need to leave you with your thoughts, before you really do blow up on me?"

Susie was, yet again, shocked. Had I really said yes to a date last night? How did he know I was going to start yelling at him? I know I was storming down the hall, but I didn't even open my mouth to say anything to him before I stopped myself from blowing up on a complete stranger. Oh, I'm a horrible liar. Susie thought, as she stared at him once again.

"Gee, Miss, I appreciate the attention, but could you please stop staring at me like I was born on the moon? You do it a lot, and it sort of makes me feel uncomfortable."

Susie forced herself out of her thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I think a little too much." She shrugged.

John laughed. "Well, Miss, you never answered my question, about our date you agreed to-"

"Oh! Right, well, I'm sure I could spare some time today, I'm not going to the hospital, so I guess I can accompany you somewhere."

"The hospital? Why would you go to the hospital, ma'am, are you sick or somethin'?"

She covered her mouth with her hand and squeezed her eyes shut for a second. Giving away too much information had never been a problem for her, so why was she such a big blabbermouth all of the sudden?

She quickly tried to recover. "No I'm not sick, Mr. Wayne," she began. No choice but to tell him now. "You see, my father is very sick, and I moved from France to come here to see him, so I'm usually at the hospital about every day.."

"France? You came from France? I didn't know that. You sounded like you had a British accent, but I thought maybe your folks came from Europe or something. That's strange, Coach didn't tell me you and Miss Lola were from France."

She shut her eyes again. This was the second time in the last five minutes she had given too much information away to this man. She had to try to be careful from now on.

"Yes, well, now you know. Excuse me, Mr. Wayne, but I really am very hungry, so I need to find Lola so we can get something to eat."

"Oh yeah, of course! I'll show you to the kitchen, Miss Susie. This place is very big. It's pretty easy to get lost in here."

Susie bowed her head and began to walk with him. "Yes, I already know that much about here."

John laughed at the woman beside him. She intrigued him a lot, but he couldn't figure out why. Yes, she was very pretty, but he knew a lot of pretty girls, and none of them had ever intrigued him as much as this Susie girl did. There was just something mysterious about her that excited him. For some reason, she made him want to know everything about her; where she was born, what her family's like, all the places she'd been in her life, everything. He would enjoy getting to know her very much.


End file.
